


Sonata d-moll

by juana_a



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Music
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>- Wszechświat śpiewa, wiedziałeś o tym, Lee?</i></p><p>Trzy historie jako trzy części klasycznej sonaty na fortepian: allegro, adagio, variazioni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonata d-moll

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery: właściwie to pre-series, spoilery do mini-series i usunięta scena z Daybreak (z Boomer)
> 
> Tonacja d-moll jest nazywana tonacją śmierci, często msze żałobne pisane są w tej właśnie tonacji. Możecie sobie to interpretować jak chcecie.

\- Wszechświat śpiewa, wiedziałeś o tym, Lee?

 

1\. Allegro

 

(ekspozycja)

(temat pierwszy: Gaius Baltar)  
Kiedy pierwszy raz widzisz Gaiusa Baltara, nie wzbudza w tobie żadnych emocji. Może tylko odrobinę obrzydzenia — traktuje tamtą kobietę jak zabawkę i mimowolnie zastanawiasz się, dlaczego ona na to pozwala. Obserwujesz go ponad ramieniem swojego rozmówcy i myślisz o interwałach, które was dzielą, których nawet przewroty, wypełnienia i pasaże nie będą w stanie wypełnić. Widzisz, że Baltar cały czas mówi, słowa wydobywają się z jego ust z prędkością szesnastek, alkohol zakłóca rytm, wprowadza triole, pauzy są tylko wtedy, gdy robi przerwy na wypicie kolejnego łyku drinka, pocałowanie jednej z otaczających go kobiet. Dużo gestykuluje, jego oczy przesuwają się po otaczających go ludziach, na nikim nie zatrzymują się na dłużej. Język jego ciała mówi o pewności siebie, ale ty widzisz, że to tylko pozory, ukrywające desperacką potrzebę uwagi i akceptacji. Nuta melancholii w dynamicznej frazie. Przez chwilę zastanawiasz się, dlaczego.

(łącznik)  
_\- Kochasz mnie, Gaius?_

(temat drugi: ty)  
Przeglądasz się w lampce szampana, zabarwione na złoto szkło odbija twoje lekko zaróżowione policzki, długie rzęsy i błyszczące oczy. Lubisz myśleć o sobie jako o doskonałości, ale z drugiej strony wiesz, że nikt, nawet ty, nie jest doskonały. Ponad powierzchnią alkoholu znowu obserwujesz otoczonego dygnitarzami Baltara i mimowolnie zastanawiasz się, czy mu się spodobasz. Nie, żeby ci jakoś specjalnie na tym zależało, myślisz, uśmiechając się lekko. Opierasz łokcie na stoliku i długim, szczupłym palcem dotykasz swoich warg, zastanawiasz się, jak to jest, całować człowieka.

(łącznik)  
_\- Nie wierzę ci._

 

(przetworzenie)

Kiedy koło północy Baltar wstaje wreszcie od stolika, widzisz, że jest już mocno wstawiony. Przepraszasz uprzejmie Sekretarza Obrony, układasz usta w jeden z twoich idealnych uśmiechów — ten, który mówi, że chciałabyś zostać, ale musisz iść, i nie, nie zadzwonisz jutro. Lekko kołysząc biodrami lawirujesz między tłumem wojskowych, naukowców i polityków, czujesz na sobie zazdrosne spojrzenia kobiet.

Baltar zauważa cię dopiero wtedy, kiedy przypadkiem wylewasz szampana na jego koszulę. Zdziwiona, zatrzymujesz się gwałtownie i przepraszasz, przerzucając torebkę w poszukiwaniu chusteczki, myśląc, że cholera, nie taki miałaś plan. Tylko przez chwilę wygląda na zirytowanego, czujesz, jak jego wzrok przesuwa się po twoim ciele, zatrzymuje na piersiach, biodrach, nogach i mimowolnie oblewasz się rumieńcem. W końcu łapie cię za nadgarstek. Lekko zachrypniętym od alkoholu głosem mówi, że nic się nie stało. Podoba ci się jego akcent.

Wychodzicie razem, jego palce lekko prześlizgują się z twojego nadgarstka do dłoni i splatają się z twoimi palcami. Jeszcze w limuzynie odkrywa, że pod sukienką nie masz absolutnie nic. Czujesz jego palce na swoim rozgrzanym ciele, gracie razem sonatę na cztery ręce, wasze przyspieszone oddechy splatają się jak niesforne nuty w trzech planach partii fortepianu, jego usta są gorące i przez chwilę nie możesz oddychać.

Wreszcie wiesz, co to znaczy żyć.

(łącznik)  
_\- Padnij!_

 

(repryza)

Kiedy pierwszy raz pojawiacie się razem na przyjęciu, myślisz jeszcze, że tak naprawdę nic do niego nie czujesz. Oczywiście, seks jest wspaniały, uwielbiasz z nim rozmawiać, ale tylko kiedy jesteście sami, z dala od ludzi możesz nauczyć go bycia sobą, dać mu uwagę i akceptację, której — ciągle nie wiesz dlaczego — tak desperacko potrzebuje. Dyskutujecie o nauce, o polityce, o ludziach, nawet o filozofii i religii. Wiesz, że lubi w tobie to, że masz bystry umysł, jesteś dla niego wyzwaniem i wreszcie znalazł kobietę, której może opowiadać o pracy, z którą może rozmawiać hermetycznym naukowym językiem, która zrozumie nawet najbardziej skomplikowane równania.

Lubisz w nim to, że jest inny niż wszyscy. Lubisz to, że upada. Wiesz, że sypia z innymi kobietami i szczerze mówiąc, wcale ci to nie przeszkadza — jesteś jedyną, do której wraca, jedyną, z którą umawia się na lunch, jedyną, której mówi o swoim nowym projekcie. Podoba ci się to, rozsmakowujesz się w tym. Podświadomie czujesz, że pasujecie do siebie, że jesteście jak te dwa przeciwstawne tematy sonaty, które potrafią znaleźć wspólny język i uzgodnić jedną tonację.

Nadal myślisz, że tak naprawdę nic do niego czujesz.

 

(coda)

\- Kochasz mnie, Gaius?

 

2\. Adagio

(A)

Kiedy pierwszy raz widzisz Sharon Valerii, nie czujesz do niej nic specjalnego. Współczujesz jej, zanim jeszcze zdążysz się dowiedzieć, co się stało — wygląda jak ktoś, komu właśnie zawalił się świat. Wahasz się tylko przez chwilę, obserwujesz, jak siada przy najdalszym stoliku, kładzie łokcie na blacie i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach, jej ramiona trzęsą się jak od płaczu, ale w jakiś sposób wiesz, że jej policzki są suche.

Podchodzisz do niej, w dłoniach trzymasz dwa kubki. Kawa tutaj jest tak samo okropna jak w każdej innej bazie wojskowej w Koloniach i najwyraźniej nie ma znaczenia, że ta szczególna jest na Caprice. Nie każe ci iść do diabła. Oplata palcami kubek i dziękuje skinieniem głowy. Miałeś rację, w jej dużych brązowych oczach nie kręci się ani jedna łza, są tylko przeraźliwie smutne i puste, jakby nic już w niej nie zostało, jakby wszystkie, nawet najsmutniejsze melodie zostały już wygrane i jedyne, co może zrobić, to bezmyślnie przesunąć dłonią wzdłuż klawiatury i poczekać aż wybrzmi ostatni dźwięk. Kiedy zaczyna mówić, masz wrażenie, że to desperacka prośba o to, żebyś znalazł jej nową melodię i dał jej powód do życia.

 

(B)

Kiedy pierwszy raz lecisz z nią Raptorem, myślisz jeszcze, że nie czujesz do niej nic poza przyjaźnią. Lubisz spędzać z nią czas, grać z nią w karty, zwyczajnie siedzieć na stole w pokoju rekreacyjnym pilotów i rozmawiać, popijając oficjalnie zakazaną ambrozję. Wydaje ci się, że nigdy nie zabraknie wam tematów do rozmów, za każdym razem znajdujecie co innego. Jesteście jak dwie kontrastujące i uzupełniające się melodie, które nie mogą istnieć osobno, bo tylko razem mają jakiś sens i tylko razem stanowią pełne brzmienie. Może właśnie dlatego, kiedy CAG przypisuje was do jednego zespołu, prawie upijacie się z radości.

Jesteście na pokładzie Galactiki już prawie miesiąc. Obserwujesz, jak Sharon zaczyna wychodzić z ochronnego kokonu, który zbudowała wokół siebie po tamtym wypadku, jakby zdejmowała nogę z wytłumiającego dźwięk pedału i pozwalała melodii zabrzmieć pełnym, niczym nie zagłuszanym dźwiękiem. Zaczyna dopuszczać do siebie ludzi i widzisz, że coraz więcej czasu spędza z Szefem, widzisz spojrzenia, które wymieniają i czujesz coś ciężkiego i zimnego w żołądku, jak zbyt wysokie dźwięki w utrzymanej w środkowych rejestrach melodii. Zaczynasz rozumieć, że oni są ludźmi, którzy będą potrafili zignorować zasady.

Ale przecież to nie ma znaczenia, prawda? Na Gemenon czeka na ciebie Iris.

 

(A1)

Kiedy widzisz ją po raz ostatni, wiesz już, że kochasz ją bardziej niż cokolwiek na świecie. Jej oczy wypełniają się łzami i nagle uderza cię fakt, że znasz ją od dwóch lat, a to dopiero pierwszy raz, kiedy widzisz, jak płacze. Emocje i myśli uderzają cię z taką siłą, że się chwiejesz, przestajesz odczuwać ból w zranionej nodze, jakby dawny temat ustępował nowemu, pasaże i tonacje mieszały się, splatały, gubiły w ogólnym chaosie powolnych, tak przeraźliwie powolnych nut, zbyt wolno płynącego czasu. Przez chwilę masz ochotę powiedzieć, że zmieniłeś zdanie.

Po raz pierwszy umierasz, kiedy jej Raptor znika ci z oczu i myślisz, że już nigdy jej nie zobaczysz. Myśli w twojej głowie zamierają, nie czujesz już nic, jakby zmęczone walką tematy poddały się i ustępowały powoli ciszy, spokojnie zmierzały do końca frazy. Tak naprawdę, jest ci już wszystko jedno, wiesz, że nigdy nie odnajdziesz tamtej zgubionej tonacji.

(cadenza)

\- Dlaczego wróciłaś, Sharon?

 

3\. Allegro vivace. Variazioni su un temi

(temat: Starbuck i Apollo)  
\- Nazywam się Lee Adama i kocham Karę Thrace!

 

(wariacja 1)

Kiedy pierwszy raz widzisz Karę Thrace, jedyne co czujesz, to wszechogarniająca cię złość. Może jeszcze gdzieś głęboko, pod grubą warstwą gniewu, czai się podziw, ale jest on schowany zbyt głęboko, żeby miał jakiekolwiek szanse na dojście do głosu. Wysiadasz z symulatora i nie zwracając uwagi na instruktora podbiegasz do niej i zaczynasz wrzeszczeć, jak opętany. W głowie ci huczy i nie potrafisz rozróżnić myśli, uczuć i słów, jak zagmatwana polifonia, fuga na pięć głosów napisana dla jednego pianisty, w której tematy mieszają się z kontrapunktami i brzmią wszystkie w tym samym momencie i nie można tego przerwać, dopóki ostatni temat nie wybrzmi do ostatniej nuty.

Albo dopóki ktoś nie przerwie tego brutalnie, łamiąc ci pięścią nos.

 

(wariacja 2)

Kiedy pierwszy raz się ze sobą kochacie, jesteś pewien, że chodzi tylko o seks. Oboje jesteście podnieceni i pijani, i oboje chcecie tego od miesięcy. Wymykacie się z mieszkania, w którym nadal trwa impreza i idziecie na długi spacer, który w jakiś dziwny sposób kończy się u ciebie w pokoju. Zaraz potem leżysz na łóżku, a ona siada na tobie okrakiem, pochyla się i całuje cię powoli, a ty mimowolnie myślisz, że nie tego się po niej spodziewałeś. Ubrania lądują gdzieś na podłodze, jej dłonie lekko dotykają twojej skóry, jakby wygrywały melancholijną melodię, długie posunięcia palców, prawie bez odrywania, jak półnuty w najcichszym piano, a ty nie możesz przestać się dziwić, jak bardzo ten spokój różni się od twoich fantazji. Szepczesz jej imię, powtarzasz je w kółko, całując kości jej obojczyka, a ona wykrzykuje twoje i piano przechodzi w forte tuż przed końcem ostatniej frazy. Dominanta wolno przechodzi w tonikę, Kara oddycha głęboko, zanim zmęczona opada na łóżko i opiera głowę na twojej piersi.

 

(wariacja 3)

Kiedy pierwszy raz widzisz ją ze swoim bratem, czujesz, że twój świat rozpada się na drobne kawałeczki, jakby ktoś rozbił kryształową kulę wypełnioną dźwiękami. Uśmiechasz się, chociaż nie możesz oddychać, odchrząkasz i mówisz, że się cieszysz, chociaż część ciebie właśnie umiera. Trzeci motyw wdziera się nagle między was i nie ma nic, co mógłbyś z tym zrobić. Patrzysz jej w oczy i szukasz w nich jakiegoś znaku, że robi to tylko dlatego, że jest na ciebie zła, chce się odegrać, ale jedyne, co widzisz to szczęście. Dźwięki nadal nie mogą znaleźć swoich miejsc na klawiaturze, triole są przerywane pauzami, a w tle słychać nową harmonię i masz ochotę krzyczeć.

Zastanawiasz się, jak bardzo bogowie muszą cię nienawidzić.

 

(wariacja 4)

Kiedy widzisz, jak jej Viper łączy się z twoim, ani przez sekundę nie myślisz, że ją kochasz. Patrzysz, jak krzyczy z radości — wariatka, myślisz — i zwyczajnie dziękujesz za kolejną szansę. Słyszysz deszcz i zastanawiasz się, czy wszechświat już zawsze będzie śpiewał w synkopach, jak zraniona melodia, która nie może na nowo odnaleźć pulsu i kuleje lekko, starając się włożyć dźwięki na miejsce. Wasze stopy dotykają pokładu, Kara bez słowa łapie cię za rękę i prowadzi do jakiegoś zapomnianego magazynu. Długo siedzicie na podłodze, pijecie najgorszą ambrozję, jaką w życiu piłeś i nie rozmawiacie. Starasz się oddychać głęboko — twoje serce wciąż galopuje jak szalone, też wystukując synkopy — szukasz na podłodze jej zimnej dłoni i myślisz, jak dziwnym miejscem jest wszechświat.

 

(coda)

\- To koniec świata, Lee.


End file.
